Draven Kage
Draven Kage '''is an Assassin For Hire, eliminating anyone no matter their stature or relations as long as it wagers good pay. As a way to function under the Magic Council's nose, Draven is an Independent Mage and part of the mercenary guild Sellsword, and while he does perform some average mage work, it's mostly a cover for his true occupation. By doing so, Draven has carried out numerous assassinations from practically irrelevant and common citizens to very influential figures in the world and escaping with nothing more than his signature. Being ambidextrous, his writing appears fairly different depending on which hand he uses. Writing his signature with his left and performing daily actions with his right. Draven received both of his alias, Draven The Untouchable as well as the Unscathed Assassin due to his nimble movement and his proficient usage of Reflector. With this magic, his quick feet, and his skill with daggers he is capable of performing assassinations as quick as possible. His preferred style is to weaken and subdue his assassination target before they can get away and alert anyone of his presence. Draven could also be considered a man who's loyalty came simply be bought, as some have been spared of his assassinations by paying him triple the original price. '''Appearance Draven is a young adult of average height, baring brown hair and blue eyes which some have claimed are as blue as the ocean itself. Draven's eyes have been said to be somewhat slanted and serious while his eyebrows are rather thin. Draven's forehead is covered with a green headband, keeping his hair from obscuring his vision during assassinations. Draven also wears a necklace with green ornaments that appear to resemble shark teeth. He wears an open black vest which reveals his toned and slim figure before closing up in a V shape heading downwards. The shirt also has white lining near the edging of the outfit. His daggers are kept hooked around his waist, available for his reach at any moment. He also wears a black arm brace with green and grey decals. His outfit is finished off with dark grey pants and boots that reach up to about knee level. Personality Draven is one known to take control of things and take the initiative. He thinks mostly for himself and will not follow others. He'll even go against someone if he's paid the right amount. Draven sees the world as plain and simple sparking his saying, do what you have to in order to survive. Hesitate for a second and you'll lose it all. It is unknown why this is Draven's philosophy except that he follows it with iron will. Draven seems to have some type of blood lust and insatiable love for spilling blood, as the load of his missions and work involves murder of individuals. Despite this he displays behavior that shows he may not be much of a fan of murder, or that he simply is following his philosophy by doing what he must to survive. In these cases, giving up his purpose of murder for a much larger increase in pay. Draven also displays some sympathetic behavior to his victims, he will often wish them a safe journey to the afterlife. Draven is known for either A; killing his targets on the spot as quick as possible or B; Torturing them by making their deaths slow and painful before they ultimately fall victim to his Poison Daggers. Draven usually follows the first method as he's not much of a fan of torture and lengthy death and prefers getting to the point. He also prefers secrecy in his line of work and as a person in general, never sharing much information even if he is asked as well as preferring to isolate his victims before carrying out his assassination. This is a way to prevent any witnesses. Draven is also known to be very discreet to his employers, never sharing their names be they a codename or not. Draven is also extremely skilled at decoding the human psyche as well as reading facial expressions, this easily allows him to decipher whether or not someone is lying, afraid or displaying any form of emotion be they trying to show them secretly or obviously displaying them. 'History' Not much is known of Draven's history, except for the fact he was born and had a rather common upbringing. However his parents divorced and his father walked out. Somewhere along the lines however, Draven ended up joining Sellsword and following the path of an assassin. 'Synopsis' 'Magic & Abilities' Reflector: The main cause for his alias, Draven possess a magic known as Reflector, a rare caster magic that allows him to reflect and distort various things be they material or intangible. Due to it's ability to twist and distort various things, it allows for powerful offense and defensive tactics. Draven is capable of creating illusions by refracting light and making himself practically immune to most forms of attack, whether they're magical or physical in nature by changing their trajectory before they strike him. He can even send attacks back to it's originator. Despite the numerous upsides, Draven is incapable of distorting the human body nor can he effectively manipulate elastic material as it returns to it's previous state seconds after he attempts to distort them. Even then, refracting light to create illusions is ineffective towards those who wield Eye Magic or a prosthetic eye. Another draw back is Draven can only distort one area at a time, causing him to choose between the area around him or else where. Draven has proven capable of using this magic to minimize the range of other spells, most notably Nullification Magic, preventing it from effecting him. Draven mostly uses this magic to create illusions to assist him in his assassinations, deceiving those around him from the truth. *'Invisibility:' Draven is capable of refracting and distorting the light around him to prevent others from seeing him. This is his most used ability due to it's immense usefulness in sneaking around and avoiding being spotted in plain sight. Draven can keep this ability up for an extended period of time, vanishing in an instant. Draven can also use this ability to appear as if he's teleporting by vanishing then quickly moving to another location. However Draven can be seen by those with perceptive eye magic such as Heaven's Eye *'Distort Shield:' Before an attack strikes, Draven twists it, distorting it's trajectory and causing it to fly elsewhere, shielding him from any harm. Draven can perform this spell without any movement and affect the area around him, perfectly shielding him from fast-moving barrages of attacks and sending them back at the origin. However while using this, Draven isn't capable of affecting any other area. And while affecting another area, Draven can't shield himself from attacks. *'Spiral Pain:' Draven twist and distort the clothing or armor of his target, effectively confining them and preventing movement. This holds them in place for any finishing blows. Draven can also cut or suffocate foes with this spell. However if the target is wearing elastic clothing, this spell is utterly useless against them. *'Illusion:' Draven refracts and distort light, creating an illusion to terrify or confuse anyone who falls victim. Draven can use this to trick his targets into a false sense of security, or cloaking any escape routes from his target without their knowing which causes them to believe they are trapped and ultimately submit to his will. Immense Speed: Draven can move at immense speeds, this helps him perform quick and precise strikes with his daggers as well as evading any enemy fire when not using his magic. However, using this with his magic allows him to avoid anything, dodging it with his quick speed and distorting most other things and send them flying back. Immense Reflexes: Draven possesses unbelievable reaction time, this helps him perform quick and precise strikes with his daggers as well as blocking and evading enemy fire. Using this with his magic allows him to avoid anything, dodging it with his unbelievable reaction time and distorting most other attacks and sending them right back at it's source. Colossal Magic Power: Draven possesses colossal amounts of magic power, allowing him to keep up his invisible spell and illusions for hours at a time with minimum effort. Draven's colossal magic reserves keep him safe from harm and keeps himself and other things hidden for as long as he needs to be. 'Equipment' Pain Daggers: Draven's signature twin daggers, while they appear as average daggers they are very much fair from being so. These daggers were enchanted to cause more damage with each strike. They cause average pain on the first strike, then the next strike is said to cause twice as much pain. This effect stacks, allowing pain that no being can adjust to. These daggers allow Draven to cause his targets such much pain they'll be begging for him to put them out of their misery. The stacking effect eventually wears off after two hours. These daggers usually allow for him to end assassinations and battles as quick as possible. Poison Daggers: Twin daggers at Draven's side at all times. They appear as average daggers color coated with purple hilts, however Draven has had them coated in lethal poison. With each strike, more and more poison is injected into the target. This allows Draven to wither and weaken his targets as the battle goes on, eventually wearing them out to the point they are defenseless and ripe for the killing. Nullification Daggers: Twin daggers at Draven's side at all times in which appear as average daggers color coated with white hilts. These daggers are enchanted with Nullification Magic, each strike injecting more and more of the nullification magic into the target. Draven reserves these daggers for assassination against targets whom possess magic. These daggers prevent said mages from retaliating with magic and usually leaves them vulnerable to attack and effectively leave them at his mercy. 'Trivia' *Draven's appearance is based on Shinpachi Nagakura